Red Flower
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Estos sentimientos son nuevos para mi... el latir de mi corazón es rápido cada vez que te miro, no importa lo que digan yo siempre voy a elegir a mi Red Flower...


**~Mirada~**

* * *

 _ **Zen Pov**_

Dirigir un reino no es nada fácil y mas si ganas enemigos fácilmente. Nunca respete las reglas, siempre hice lo que yo quisiera; viole las reglas, escape del castillo, me arriesgué varias veces.

De una de mis escapadas, ir a nuestro lugar de reunión, me encontré con una chica de cabellos rojos. Era hermosa. Al saltar el muro me encontré con sus ojos verdes claros, tropecé, caí directo al suelo, me lastime la muñeca.

Ella trabajaba con plantas medicinales, dudé al que me ayudaba pero haber que ella se lastimo y aplicó la medicina decidí acceder. Nadie me había podíamos decir _retado_ de esa manera, kiki y Mitsuhide se sorprendieron, rieron al ver que esa chica de cabello exótico me callo.

Y ahora es una herborista que trabaja en el castillo junto con Ryuu; Shirayuki es aprendiz de Ryuu.

-¡Zen! Apresurate.- Un grito de Kiki hizo que olvidara mis pensamientos.

Otra vez estoy en esto trabajando sin parar. Todo por escaparme del castillo y olvidar mis deberes de príncipe.

-De nuevo lo hizo.- Una dulce voz se escucho entrando a mi oficina, era Shirayuki.

Ella siempre era hermosa, era le elegida para portar ese hermoso cabello rojo, solo a ella le quedara bien.

Sus ojos lo amaban, eran perfectos un verde como los arboles del verano. Ella a sido la única que una manera me entiende de una manera me recuerda a mi, siempre quise ser alguien mas fuerte y ella esta haciendo lo mismo pero lo hace por mi. Desde que te conocí haz cambiado mi vida para bien, mi vida tiene mas emoción ahora que estas a mi lado.

-Zen es todo un problema.- Hablo Mitsuhide recargándose en una pared.

-¡Claro que no lo soy Mitsuhide!.- Grite algo molesto.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mitsuhide siempre te metes en problemas y tu castigo es este, debes ponerle mas tiempo a tus deberes reales Zen.- Shirayuki hablo un poco molesta. Tenia razón siempre evitaba mis deberes reales ya que para mi son aburridos.

\- Zen tienes que poner mas atención a tus deberes como príncipe.- Ahora hablo Kiki.

-Esta bien, lo haré. Shirayuki ¿que es lo que querías?- La mire y le sonreí.

-Solo quería verte ya que no te había visto todo el día y bueno cuando suceda eso creo que ya se a donde debería buscarte.- Siempre preocupándose por mi.

-Kiki, Mitsuhide. Luego vuelvo daré un paseo con Shirayuki.- Me levanté de mi lugar y me acerque a Shirayuki

-Claro.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Zen no es necesario.- Su voz sonó algo nerviosa con sus manos hizo un gesto de negación.

-Debo salir todo el día me lo he pasado aquí necesito aire fresco.- Lo necesitaba y mucho.

Tanto tiempo de estar encerrado y no ver el cielo, no sentir el frío viento que toca mi rostro era desesperante. Estoy acostumbrado a sentirlo todos los días, siempre he odiado estar en un solo lugar todo el tiempo y más si estoy en mi oficina haciendo trabajos reales.

\- Esta bien.- Fue lo único que dijo.

Tome su mano y salimos hacia los pasillos del castillo, después de tanto caminar, logramos salir afuera. El cielo estaba totalmente azul. El viento soplaba. Me aleje de Shirayuki. Me dirigí donde estaban los caballos tome dos y volvió donde estaba Shirayuki.

-Zen, ¿que haces ?.- Miro a los dos caballos.

-Daremos un paseo a caballo.- Me subí al caballo.

Ella logró también hacerlo. Decidimos continuar.

-¿A dónde iremos?.- Me pregunto.

-A un lugar lejos de aquí.- Sonreí.

La velocidad de caballo fue más rápido. Sus ojos me miraron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Su mirada era lo que me hacia feliz, si ella es feliz yo soy igual.

Al tomar nuestras manos en aquel día, supe que jamás te ibas a ir de mi lado y así lo he conseguido. Ella a estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las manos, no han querido separar pero aún así seguimos juntos, tal vez eso llamado "destino" que nos unió. Si fue así estaré con ella hasta la eternidad. Tal vez esto sea amor, tal vez, aún que no lo creo, no se cómo es el amor ya que nunca recibí cariño ya que ser un príncipe te limitan a ciertas cosas.

El aire se sentía tan suave. Nuestras miradas de cruzaban de sorpresa mientras un leve risa se escucha que es de nosotros. Nuestros caballos cada vez aumentan su velocidad, miro a su caballo que era de color café y ella mira el mío que era de color blanco. Mi capa con el viento se mueve y ella con delicadeza se mueve sus cabellos, los saltos que hacían los caballos eran perfectos ya que con eso le daba más emoción a esto.

-Shirayuki.- Susurre su nombre con una sonrisa, ella me volvió a mirar y me sonrió.

Creo lo que hice fue un reflejo ya que estire mi mano donde estaba ella, se sorprendió y sonrió, hizo lo mismo que yo la estiro.

Llegamos a un lago. Todo estaba en silencio, las hojas de los árboles caían sobre el lago.

-Es hermoso.- La voz era de Shirayuki. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. En verdad esté es un lugar muy hermoso.

\- Si. Tienes razón.- Susurre.

Podía quedarme aquí para siempre, pero no puedo hacerlo, ya que mis deberes y ser un príncipe me detienen. ¿Algún día podré ser libre?. Eso me pregunto. Aún que la respuesta más seguro será un no, estoy atado a esto.

-Zen vamos.- Tomo mi mano de sorpresa.

La mire con sorpresa y ella me sonrió. Corríamos. Ella me sostenía con firmeza, su agarre firme. Sus manos suaves.

Corríamos por el borde del lago, sonreíamos, era la primera vez que hacia esto. Era la primera vez que olvide que era un príncipe. Era la primera vez que no sentía un gran peso sobre mis hombros. Era la primera vez que sonreía de verdad. Era la primera vez que era yo.

Después de correr. Decidimos hacer algo más, sólo en este lago que nadie nos escuche, nos veía. Sólo ella y yo y nadie más, sólo el sonido de las aves.

No se cuánto tiempo pasó. Pero la noche se estaba aproximando. Teníamos qué regresar por desgracia, me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo.

\- Shirayuki es hora de irnos.- La llamé.

-Si.- Se acercó a mí.

Camine hacia donde estaba los caballos. Tal vez otro día podamos venir. Tal vez.

-¡Zen!.- Grito.

Me alarme. Saqué mi espada y di vuelta. Pero no había nada sólo estaba ella, y ese momento pensé; ¿porqué grito?.

-Shirayuki. ¿Que pasa?.-

-Mira.- Con su dedo índice señalo el cielo.

Ahí estaba el motivo de su grito algunas luciérnagas iluminando el lugar. Era varias, todas iluminado con aquella luz verde. Sentí un gran alivio al saber que no era nada que sólo eran las luciérnagas. Me di cuenta que aún tenía la espada en mi mando, la guarde en la funda. Mire el cielo una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. El espectáculo que nos dio la naturaleza duró aproximadamente quince minutos. Di vuelta y me dirigí al caballo nuevamente.

-Oye Zen, este ¿puede ser nuestro lugar de nosotros dos y nadie más?.- Su voz era dulce con llena de sentimiento.

La mire. Ella aún miraba el lago su figura se reflejaba en el agua.

-Claro.- Después nade decir eso, camine de nuevo hacia los caballo.

Al llegar donde estaba los caballos, tome el mío y lo monte. Sin darme cuenta Shirayuki ya estaba a mi lado y estaba subiendo en su caballo. Ya estar ambos listos, nos movimos. Los caballos iban con toda su fuerza, sólo se escuchan el sonido de las pezuñas al tocar el suelo.

Permanecíamos en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los caballos, nuestras miradas sólo veían lo que teníamos enfrente, ya que casi no se veía lo que teníamos en nuestro alrededor.

Al llegar al castillo, viajamos del caballo. Le dijera Kiki y a Mitsuhide que daría un paseo. Pero me tome toda la tarde y casi la noche de seguro me regañarán.

-Gracias por lo de hoy Zen.- Dijo Shirayuki me miraba con una sonrisa. Su mirada es dulce y linda.

-No es necesario agradecer Shirayuki. Es tarde es mejor que vayas a descansar.

-Esta bien. Hasta mañana.- Se despidió y después entró al castillo.

Entré al castillo, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la oficina. Estaba agotado, estaba agotado ya que no he dormido por desobedecer las órdenes me mantuvieron trabajando día y noche. Al ver la puerta de mi oficina la abrí y entré, cerré la puerta. Decidí salir a la terraza.

Me recargue sobre el barandal. Mi Miranda se dirigió al cielo que estaba repleto de estrellas. Hoy fue un día podía describirlo prefecto, estar con Shirayuki hace cambiar esos momentos. Espero que haya más momentos como estos, ya que serán los mejores recuerdos para mi.


End file.
